European Patent Publication No. 0289520 describes and illustrates an underwater excavation apparatus comprising a tube in which a propeller is mounted which, when energised, produces an unrestricted flow of water of sufficient volume and velocity to carry away sea-bed material. The propeller is driven by a motor mounted in the steel tube and connected via an umbilical to a power supply at the surface.